Loving, Planning, Waiting
by tumblingintowells
Summary: Shikamaru snorted. "And then what, make each other godmother and godfather to our respective children?"  "Exactly!" Tenten exclaimed, still laughing. "Isn't that an amazing plan?" ShikaTen friendship, ShikaTema and KankuTen. Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Loving, Planning, Waiting****  
><strong>A Naruto Oneshot  
><strong>By:<strong>GoldenDragonClouds

Shikamaru snorted. "And then what, make each other godmother and godfather to our respective children?"  
>"Exactly!" Tenten exclaimed, still laughing. "Isn't that an <em>amazing<em> plan?"

Disclaimer: Don't own.

* * *

><p>Tenten slapped herself on the face and shook her head.<p>

"Pull yourself together!" she muttered, surreptitiously looking around to see if anyone was near. No one. It was just her and a pile of logs cut and ready for building. She would be checking for any nearby chakra signatures if she wasn't so irate, but at the moment she couldn't care less. She started to berate herself.

"What are you _thinking_, Tenten! You can't suddenly decide you freaking _like_ someone when we're getting ready for a war, of all things! What's more, he's a _foreign __shinobi_! This temporary shinobi alliance is no good reason to suddenly decide to go _like_ someone who's not even from your own freaking village! No matter how nice he is or how youthful love is supposed to be-" Tenten cut herself off, a look of horror dawning on her face.

"Oh my god. I did _not_ just say that. I'm sounding like Lee and Gai. Someone help me."

"Heh."

A chuckle.

Tenten's eyes widened in alarm at the noise, and horrified that someone might have heard her, swiftly summoned a barrage of kunai and flung them all to the top of the pile of logs, attacking the unknown - it was a male, right? - that had listened into one of the most embarrassing conversations she had ever had with herself. Why was anyone out here anyway! She heard whoever was on the top of the pile attempt a mad scramble to avoid death by a thousand kunai, bit her thumb to unseal a freshly sharpened tanto blade, and jumped - onto the top of the pile of logs and pinned the offending eavesdropper down with a blade to his throat.

"You didn't hear _anything_," she growled, only to receive a sigh from the person beneath her.

"Troublesome… remove that blade, Tenten," he said, looking up at her with a bored expression. Tenten blinked.

"Shikamaru?" She scrambled off him and sat down next to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a lot of work to do." Shikamaru sat up, stretching.

"Cloud-watching," he said simply, "Until you came along, that is." He turned to face her, a lazy smirk on his face. "So, who is this _foreign __shinobi_ you speak of?"

Tenten widened her eyes then narrowed them quickly, opening her mouth to retort angrily.

"That's-"

"Hmm, let me guess," Shikamaru interrupted her, still smirking. "Kankuro of Sunagakure."

A blush immediately flooded Tenten's face and she raised her hands to her cheeks, averting her eyes from Shikamaru's. When it subsided, she opened her mouth again.

"How did you know?" she asked, then continued sarcastically, "Hmm, let me guess, Temari told you. I know she came here to visit Konoha a day after I got back from my mission."

Tenten crowed in triumph when she saw the light blush dusting Shikamaru's cheeks.

"I _knew_ there was something going on between you two! Temari keeps denying it but I _know_ you like each other! Ha ha!" Tenten laughed, but Shikamaru was quick to retaliate.

"She told me about how good of a time you had with her brother," he teased. "A romantic dinner sealed the deal, eh?"

Tenten coloured briefly, but then burst out, "It wasn't even _supposed_ to be the two of us!"

At Shikamaru's skeptical look, she continued.

"I mean, it supposed to be the four of us, right? Kankuro, Temari, the Kazekage, and me - and then Gaara got pulled out because of some stupid emergency council meeting and Temari pulled some bullshit excuse about having to check up with some weaponry repair shop that I wanted to go to but then somehow it ended up as just the two of us and…" Tenten briefly bit her lip before bursting out, "Now I just can't get him out of my _mind_!"

She whirled at Shikamaru. "What did Temari tell you?" she whined, "Did she say I was being stupid? Or hopeless? Or, or… just _tell_ me already!"

"Pft!" Shikamaru couldn't help the laugh that escaped out of his mouth, and kept laughing even with Tenten pestering him and eventually hitting him in an attempt to make him stop. Once his laughter had subsided to mere chuckles, he finally turned to Tenten with an amused expression on his face.

"She just told me how cute your puppy love was - and how much Kankuro was whining at her about her taking the delivery mission instead of him. He wants to see you too, you know."

Tenten visibly brightened. "Really?" She suddenly frowned, finger at her lips, thinking. "But she could have said that just to tease or humiliate me, whichever the case this time-"

Shikamaru laughed again. "She said that to me, not you-"

"Oh yeah! She has no reason to lie to her _boyfriend_-" Tenten grinned at Shikamaru teasingly.

"She's not my-"

"Sure, believe what you will - I, for one, find your puppy love adorable."

The two stared at each other for a moment, a frown on his face, a grin on hers - and burst out laughing.

Shikamaru eventually rolled his eyes and lay down to face the clouds above him, Tenten following his actions.

"How do you stand being so far away?" she eventually asked, almost afraid of breaking the silence.

Shikamaru shrugged, then realized she could probably only hear the rustling of his clothing. He sighed. "I don't know," he said. "Just somehow, I guess."

Tenten nodded, but then replayed Shikamaru's words in her mind, a slow grin spreading across her face. She abruptly sat up, shouting at the boy beside her.

"You admitted it! You like her! She likes you too! Perfect couple of lazy genius and troublesome woman!"

She started laughing again at her friend's expense, Shikamaru raising himself into a sitting position to give her a skeptical look. Tenten made a face at him and the two were soon laughing again.

"Okay! Okay! I have a plan!" Tenten suddenly declared, giggles still interrupting her speech.

"A plan." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, still chuckling.

"Yes! A great plan! You do your best with Temari and I do my best with Kankuro, and then we both date them for a while after this god-forsaken war, and then we have a huge double wedding and be siblings-in-law, and then produce beautiful international babies that have dual citizenships between Konoha and Suna with our Sunakagure spouses."

Shikamaru snorted. "And then what, make each other godmother and godfather to our respective children?"

"Exactly!" Tenten exclaimed, still laughing. "Isn't that an _amazing_ plan?"

"Absolutely," Shikamaru said sarcastically, but his eyes were dancing.

The laughter subsided for a minute before she caught his eyes again, causing them both to dissolve into further laughter and chuckling. They eventually moved onto speculating possible punnett squares and naming their children, having too much fun to notice the time fly. Neither of them noticed a curious-turned-irate Neji storm off to find his teammate at Tenten's declaration of her "amazing plan."

By the time Tenten and Shikamaru realized the time and said their goodbyes and promises on not telling a soul about what had occurred that afternoon, the initial planning of Operation: Kill Kankuro Without Anyone Noticing, headed by one Hyuuga Neji and one Rock Lee, had begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

I have finally found it in myself to upload one of my non-canon-pairing fics, but even then there is no real "action" in this oneshot - just good natured teasing between two Naruto characters I strongly believe should be close friends (or more but I won't go there right now).

Some of my regular readers might be questioning my sanity due to my uploading of a non-NejiTen fanfiction, but I do enjoy torturing Neji - a lot - and my true Naruto fandom is centred on Tenten, not NejiTen. I mean, my regular readers of all people should know how obsessed I am with this character. Right? X)

Reviews are love!

Ja Ne,  
>~Golden<p> 


End file.
